Alone on the water (finnish)
by kulmatuoli
Summary: Alone on the water, MadLory's popular one-shot now in Finnish. Edit: kirjoitusvirheet


** Alone on the water**: Finnish translation

"Yksin tässä vedessä"

Story by MadLory

translation: kulmatuoli

_Sorrow's my body on the waves  
Sorrow's a girl inside my cave  
I live in a city sorrow built  
It's in my honey, it's in my milk_

Don't leave my half a heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy  
Cause I don't want to get over you.

_—The National_

_/Suru on ruumiini aalloissa_

_Suru on tytär sisällä luolassani_

_Asun kaupungissa surun rakentamassa_

_Se on niin hunajassani, maidossanikin_

_Ethän jätä puolikasta sydäntäni_

_yksin tähän veteen_

_Peittele minut liinoihin ja luunvalkoiseen_

_myötätuntoon_

_Sillä en halua päästä yli sinusta./_

* * *

Istun ja kuulen sanat. Olen turta.

_Leikkauskelvoton. Syvä. Kallonsisäinen paine. Hyvin pahoillaan. Vaihtoehtoja. Järjestelyjä._

Sherlock istuu vieressäni, jalat ristittyinä. Hän on rauhallinen. "Kuinka paljon aikaa minulla on?" on hänen ainoa kysymyksensä.

Neurokirurgi on luokkatoverini Bartsista. Hän on hyvä mies. Hän katsoo minua myötätuntoisesti, oletan ainakin että niin kaikki tekevät. Se ei häiritse minua paljon. "Kuukausi. Ulkopuolella."

Minulla on lisää kysymyksiä, mutta Sherlock nousee jaloilleen. "Kiitos tohtori. Tule, John." Ja hän on ulkona huoneesta. Seuraan häntä.

"John – olen niin pahoillani," sanoo vanha ystäväni. "Voimme tehdä hänen olostaan mukavan."

Naurahdan. Olen yllättynyt kuullessani sen äänen tulevan suustani. "Hän ei ole koskaan tuntenut oloaan mukavaksi. Ei ole tarvetta aloittaa nyt."

* * *

Emme sano mitään taksissa matkalla kotiin. Tuijotan ulos ikkunasta. _Katso sitä. Katso maailmaa, yhä kääntymässä. Tuntuu siltä kuin olisin pudonnut pois. _Sherlockin sormet rummuttavat hänen polveaan. Hän on ulkona taksista ennen kuin se on tuskin pysähtynytkään, ja hän juoksee asunnolle, ylös portaita. Perillä hän tarttuu kansioihinsa. Katsoen, heitellen, kasaten. Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan mitä hän tekee.

Seison vain siinä. "Sherlock." Hän ei vastaa. "Sherlock!"

"En ole kiinnostunut arvioimaan tunteideni tilaa juuri nyt, John, mikä on selvästi mielessäsi oleva puheenaihe."

"Entä sitten fyysinen tilasi?"

Hän tuhahtaa. "Siihen nähden, mitä minulle on juuri kerrottu, miten mikään voisi merkitä mitään juuri nyt?"

"Meidän täytyy puhua siitä."

"Mistä?" Hän tipauttaa kansion ja kääntyy minuun päin. "Että minulla on kuukausi aikaa elää?" Sanat iskevät minua kuin raskaan luotisateen syvät tömähdykset, suoraan selkärankani perustaan. "Epäilen että se olet sinä, jonka täytyy puhua asiasta."

"Aivan, hyvä on. Minun täytyy. Sherlock…"

"Ainoa huolenaiheeni on se, kuinka pitkään pystyn jatkamaan töitäni ennen kuin olen toimintakyvytön."

Olen epäuskoinen. "Sinun _töitäsi?"_

Hän pysähtyy lopultakin, ja kääntää kasvonsa kohti omiani. "Minä olen riippuvainen totuudesta, John. Joten nyt, kerro minulle totuus.

Hengitän syvään. _Päästä irti. Päästä irti, ja anna sen leijua pois kuin ilmapallon. Sido se itseesi, että voit vetää sen takaisin myöhemmin._ "Päänsärkysi pahenevat. Alat kärsiä afasiasta ja vaikeudesta puhua. Tasapainosi huononee, pian et kykene enää kävelemään tai seisomaan. Älyllinen käsittelysi hidastuu, ja näkösi heikkenee. Tulet kokemaan pahoinvointia, huimausta, kipua ja lihasten heikkoutta. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin menetät tajuntasi."

Hän nyökkää. "Olet varmasti huomannut, että tasapaino- ja puheongelmat ovat jo alkaneet" Nyökkään takaisin. "Minulla ei ole mitään halua käydä läpi tuota kaikkea, John." Hän kohtaa katseeni. Hän näyttää rauhalliselta, mutta tunnen hänet paremmin kuin kukaan muu, ehkä paremmin kuin kukaan on koskaan häntä tuntenut. Ja juuri nyt näen, että Sherlock on peloissaan.

"Enkä minä voi katsoa, kun käyt sen läpi." Hänen menettämistäänkin hirveämpi ajatus oli se, että joutuisin seuraamaan miten hänen mielensä heikentyy, sameasti tietoisena että kerran se oli ainutlaatuinen ja ihmeellinen, mutta kykenemättömänä muistamaan kuinka tai miten. Ajatus siitä, että näkisi hänen äärettömän energiansa vankina ruumiissa joka ei enää tottelisi hänen komentojaan, hänen kurjuutensa alistamana kun tuntematon voima kasvaisi syvällä hänen aivoissaan.

Tiedän mitä hän haluaa. Jumala auttakoon, se on minulle helpotus. "Pidän huolta sinusta."

Hänen kasvonsa pehmenevät hetki hetkeltä. "Tiedän että pidät." Tämän lausuttuaan hänen graniitinkova tyyneytensä on takaisin hänen kasvoillaan. "Ei pistoksia."

Hämmennyn hetkeksi. "Se on helpoin tapa."

"En halua että sinua epäillään ensinkään. Sen täytyy olla uskottavaa niin, että tein sen itse. Onko pillereitä?"

"Kyllä. Ne vievät kauemman aikaa. Puolisen tuntia. Mutta se tulee olemaan kivutonta."

"Hyvä. Hanki pillerit ja etenemme päivä kerrallaan. Aion jatkaa töitäni, etkä sinä kerro kenellekään tilastani. Ymmärretty?"

Ymmärrän. Ymmärrän myös sen, etten voi toteuttaa hänen pyyntöään, ja hän tietää etten voi, mutta jokainen meistä ylläpitäköön hennon kuvitelman että kukaan ei tiedä. "Selvä."

"Päätämme kun on sen aika. Kuka minut haluaakaan nähdä, luulenpa että minun on sallittava se, mutta tulen viettämään viimeisen päiväni yksin."

Kurkkuani kuristaa. "Yksin?"

"Kyllä. Sen vuoksi toivon, että saisit sen päivän vapaaksi vastaanotolta. Aika ilmoitukselle tulee olemaan lyhyt."

Helpotus pyyhkäisee ylitseni. "Ah, olen varma että he ymmärtävät."

Hän kuuleen jotain äänessäni ja ottaa askeleen taaksepäin. "John. Kun sanoin 'yksin', se mitä tarkoitin…" Hän selvittää kurkkuaan. "Aivan. Toivon että hyväksyisit sen."

Hyväksyisin. Paras ystäväni on juuri ilmoittanut minulle, että haluaa viettää viimeisen päivänsä maapallolla yksin kanssani. Siinä ei ole osaa jota en voisi hyväksyä.

Mieleni ei ole vielä saavuttanut sitä todellisuutta, että hän on lähdössä. Voin hädin tuskin muistaa millaista elämä oli ilman häntä. Salakavalasti hän sisällytti itsensä jokaiseen muistooni, kuin hän olisi ollut aina siellä. Hän on siellä Afghanistanissa, istumassa viereisellä kenttäsängyllä, kommentoimassa muita miehiä, häiriten minua kun yritän kursia jokakuta kokoon. Hän on Bartsissa, keskeyttämässä opiskeluaikaani raahaamalla minut ruumishuoneelle, varastamassa tekstikirjojani, korjailemassa niitä punaisella kynällä löytäessään virheitä. Hän on koulussa kanssani, kotona, jopa siellä puistossa jossa leikin lapsena.

Seison olohuoneessamme ja katson kun hän jälleen uppoaa kansioihinsa. Jossain kohtaa kuluneen kahden vuoden aikana minusta ja hänestä on tullut kokonaisuus. Sherlock-ja-John. Muutos on ollut niin täydellinen, että jopa silloin kun olemme erossa, oli se päiviä tai viikkoja, silti tunnen näkymättömän siteen joka liittää minut häneen. Hetken olen vihainen. Hänen ei tarvitse olla se, joka joutuu katkaisemaan itsestään puolet; se joka joutuu palaamaan takaisin omaksi kokonaisuudekseen. John-ja-[sensuroitu]. Side silti kuitenkin pitää. Tulen kantamaan arpea sisälläni, muistona siitä mitä olen menettänyt.

Esittelemme toisemme kämppäkavereina. Se mitä oikeasti tarkoitamme on, että olemme ystäviä. Ihmiset joskus olettavat että olemme rakastavaisia. Mikään edellä mainituista ei ole sopiva kuvaus. En ole edes varma onko englannin kielessä sanaa sille, mitä olemme. Harry kerran kutsui meitä "heteroiksi elämänkumppaneiksi." Sherlock piti siitä. Se sai hänet nauramaan. En ole varma vastaako sekään kuvausta. Me vain – noh, me vain olemme.

Ainoa minkä tiedän on se, että syvällä rinnassani on kuilu, ja se on valtavan suuri ja ontto, ja minuutissa se nielaisee minut enkä voi antaa hänen nähdä sitä. "Minun täytyy mennä ulos hetkeksi," sanon. Syyllisyyteni määrää helpottaa se tieto, että näiden uutisten valossa mitä hänelle on juuri annettu, hän on mieluummin yksin kuin että joutuisi sietämään tunteideni näyttämistä.

Hän suo minulle vain lyhytsanaisen nyökkäyksen. "Nähdään myöhemmin."

Käännyn ja rymistelen alas portaita. Vatsani kramppaa. Minun on nojattava seinään hetkeksi. Päästyäni ulos viiton itselleni taksin.

Saan pidettyä itseni koossa kunnes saavun Sarahin luokse. Jälleen yksi ihmissuhde elämässäni joka vaatii määrittelyä. Tyttöystävä? Ei. Ystävä? Kyllä, mutta enemmän. Panokaveri? Silloin tällöin. Nämä säännöt saattoivat täyttyä, poikkeuksena se, että hän on ollut yksityisempi kuin kukaan sen suhteen, mitä olen käynyt läpi Sherlockin kanssa. Hän tietää siteestä. Se on tehnyt meille mahdottomaksi saavuttaa sen, mitä toivoimme aluksi suhteeltamme, mutta toisaalta tehnyt mahdottomaksi sen että olisimme paenneet ystävyyden turvalliselle alueelle. Siispä me leijumme epämääräisen mailla. Hän tapailee muita ihmisiä. Minulla on vain Sherlock.

Hän näkee kasvoni ja vetää minut sisään. "Mitä on tapahtunut?"

Tärisen. "Sherlock."

"Mitä hän on tälläkertaa tehnyt?"

"Hän on mennyt hankkimaan itselleen hiton aivokasvaimen."

* * *

Hän pitelee minua sillä välin kun, kaiken totuuden nimessä, nyyhkytän semmoisen romahduksen kourissa että minun luultavasti pitäisi olla häpeissäni, mutta jotenkin eläminen Sherlockin jatkuvan tunteiden kieltämisen kanssa on jättänyt minut epävarmaksi siitä, mitä itse tunnen. Minusta on tullut hänen ihmisyytensä ruumiillistuma. Minun täytyy näyttää kaikki ne tunteet jotka hän tukahduttaa, joten päädyn tekemään tuplatyön.

Kerron hänelle lääkkeistä jotka tarvitsen, sekä Sherlockin suunnitelmasta. Oletan puoleksi että hän vastustaisi, mutta hän vain nyökkää ja tarjoaa apuaan.

"Kuinka kauan luulet kuluvan ennenkuin hän – on saanut tarpeekseen?" hän kysyy hiljaisesti.

Pidän kylmää pesupyyhettä turvonneilla kasvoillani. En voi mennä kotiin näyttäen tältä. "En usko että enemmän kuin pari viikkoa. Kaikki tapahtuu niin hiton nopeasti, Sarah. Se oli vasta viime viikko kun huomasin hänen päänsärkynsä, piru periköön." Kuulen ääneni murtuvan.

Sarah pyyhkäisee hiuksia pois ohimoltani. "Olen niin pahoillani, John."

"Se ei ole reilua. Miksi hän?"

"Miksi kukaan?"

"Mutta hän – me tarvitsemme häntä. Ihmiset eivät tiedä mitä hän tekee, kuinka _paljon_ hän tekee." Pyyhin kasvojani kostealla pyyhkeellä ja annan pääni pudota takaisin sohvalle. "Minun on mentävä takaisin. Tarvitsen aikaa pois töistä. Hänen ei pitäisi olla yksin. Hän voi tarvita lääkärin apua milloin tahansa."

Hän heiluttaa päätään. "Tottakai. Mutta se ei ole todellinen syy." Tuijotan häntä. "On hyväksyttävää myöntää se."

"Mikä?"

"Se että haluat viettää mahdollisimman paljon aikaa hänen kanssaan kuin mahdollista ennen loppua."

Huuleni väräjää uudelleen. _Loppu. Hänen loppunsa. Jumala, se ei voi olla totta._ "Luulin että meillä olisi maailman kaikki aika."

Sarah halaa minua uudelleen ja itken vähän lisää. Tunnen itseni typeräksi, mutta on parasta saada kaikki ulos nyt. En voi tehdä tätä Sherlockin edessä.

Ja hän on oikeassa. Siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun palaan kotiin, en ole lähtemässä hänen viereltään.

* * *

Hän työskentelee. En mene enää vastaanotolle. Otamme tapauksen toisensa jälkeen. Hän ei nuku, siksi en nuku minäkään. Välillä nukun lyhyitä päiväunia kun hän on kylpemässä, tai silloin kun hän on kiireinen jonkin sellaisen kanssa, minkä suhteen en voi häntä auttaa.

Vedän Lestraden sivuun ja hiljaa selitän hänelle tilanteen. Hän näyttää lamaantuneelta, mutta kasaa itsensä nopeasti kokoon. Lupaan kertoa hänelle kun päätös on tehty. Teen saman Angelolle. Tiedän että hän tulee levittämään sanaa.

Sherlock on järkkymätön sen suhteen, että emme kertoisi rouva Hudsonille. Kerrankin olen samaa mieltä. Jos kertoisimme, emme koskaan saisi häntä pois jaloistamme. Odotamme siihen asti, kunnes emme voi enää välttää kertomista.

Sarah tuo minulle lääkkeet. Kaksi pilleriä, valkoista ja sileää. Pidän ne mukanani minne menenkin. Hän ei saa ottaa niitä ilman apuani, se olisi liiankin paljon hänen tapaistaan kyllästyä ja sanoa no helvetti sentään, ja niellä pillerit hetken huumassa, ja ajatus palaamisesta kaupoilta ja hänen löytämisestään – noh, niin. Pidän pillerit siksi itselläni.

Pari päivää hänen tilansa näyttää pahenevan. Tiukka ilme hänen kasvoillaan viestii siitä, että antamani lääkitys ei enää tehoa kipuihin. Hän kompuroi silloin tällöin. Seison lähempänä häntä kun olemme tutkimassa rikospaikkoja.

Viikko hänen diagnoosinsa jälkeen löydän hänet oksentamasta kylpyhuoneesta. Hän on kalpea ja hikinen. Annan hänelle lääkettä ja se näyttää auttavan.

Sinä päivänä hän kokee ensimmäisen selvän merkin puhekyvyttömyyden etenemisestä. Hän seisoo siinä valmiina puhumaan, mutta sanat eivät vain tule. Näen hänen leukansa liikkuvan, hänen silmänsä, hänen mielensä valmiina näyttämään meille miten vihjeet sopivat yhteen, ja sanat vain eivät tule hänen luokseen. Hän katsoo minuun pelko silmiensä takana, vain lievästi näkyvissä sen verhon takaa joka aina peittää Sherlockin tunteet; sen verhon jonka taakse normaalisti vain minä näen, ja silloinkin vain harvoin. "John," hän änkyttää.

"Niin mikä oli?" sanon, osoittaen jotain, mitä vain joka ei liittyisi siihen mitä hän oli juuri sanomassa.

Hän katsahtaa poispäin. "Se on vanhan mallinen Citroën." Hän hengittää syvään, kokoaa itsensä ja näyttää meille loput päätelmistään. Sally irvistää. Lestrade huokaisee ja me vaihdamme lyhyen katseen.

Se alkaa.

* * *

Palaan kotiin kaupoilta ja törmään Mycroftiin, joka on matkalla alas. Hän näyttää kalpealta ja väsyneeltä. "Voi, John," hän sanoo pehmeästi. "Ikävä että emme sattuneet samaan aikaan."

"Siinä tapauksessa sinun ei olisi pitänyt viivyttää saapumistasi siihen asti että olin lähdössä," sanon ärsyyntyneesti. Jos Mycroft luulee että olen niin typerä, hän ei ole kiinnittänyt tarpeeksi huomiota.

"Sherlockilla oli liikeasioita joista hän halusi keskustella kanssani."

Nyökkään. "Parempi että menen yläkertaan." Minulla ei ole hänelle aikaa juuri nyt.

Sherlock istuu nahkaisella tuolilla, jalat taiteltuina alleen. Hän osoittaa minulle toista tuolia. "Istu alas, John. Meillä on paperitöitä selvitettävänä. En pidä aikani tuhlaamisesta moisiin asioihin, mutta se näyttäisi olevan pakollista.

Istun alas. "Mitä se on?"

Hän näyttää minulle papereita. Tunnistan ne. Se on lain määräämä valtuuskirja. "Siinä tapauksessa että meidän suunnitelmamme menee pieleen," hän sanoi. "Oli se sitten niin että kaadun tai tilani huononee dramaattisesti, sinun on määrä tehdä lääketieteelliset päätökset puolestani."

Olisin luullut, että minulla olisi ollut jonkinlainen tunne tästä, muttei minulla ole. Se on niin kuin hän sanoo. Vain paperitöitä. Kuolemisen paperitöitä. Allekirjoitan paperit. "Siinä."

Hän irvistää. "En olisi olettanut että olisit niin – vastaanottavainen."

"Emme tule tarvitsemaan sitä. Tulet tekemään tämän omilla säännöilläsi."

"Toivon että olet oikeassa." Hän selvittää kurkkuaan. "Olen päivittänyt testamenttiani. Sinulle jää kaikki, paitsi muutama perhekalleus jotka menevät Mycroftille. Tunne olevasi vapaa lahjoittamaan tavaroitani tutuillemme jos näet sen sopivaksi."

Huokaisen. "En halua tavaroitasi, Sherlock."

"Sitten polta kaikki," hän sanoo, särö äänessään. "Mitä merkitystä sillä on? Kaikki omaisuuteni on sinun joka tapauksessa, millään sillä ei ole väliä, enkä tule edes tietämään mitä tavaroillani tullaan tekemään, joten ota se mitä haluat ja pistä loput palamaan."

Minä vain katson häntä. Hän katsoo takaisin. Kaikki ne asiat joita emme sano, niiden metelille olen kuuroutunut.

* * *

Kaksi päivää myöhemmin Sherlock kompuroi kahdesti ja lähes kaatuu. Toisella kertaa ohjaan hänet läheiselle penkille ja istutan hänet alas. Hän on ollut hyvin hiljainen tänään.

"En näe oikealla silmälläni, John," hän kuiskaa. Voin kuulla kauhun hänen äänessään. "Näkö katosi puolisen tuntia sitten."

Minä vain nyökkään. "Meidän pitäisi palata kotiin."

"Tämä juttu on lähes valmis. Viedään se loppuun asti." Hän katsoo minuun, anoen.

"Toivon että voisin lopettaa tämän," kuiskaan.

Hän ojentaa itsensä ja tarttuu käteeni. Puristan sitä tiukasti. Minua ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa jos joku saa väärän kuvan.

* * *

Saamme jutun loppuun. Sherlock roikkuu minussa kun kiipeämme portaat asuntoomme. Hänen tasapainonsa on huonontunut hälyttävän paljon vain kuluneen päivän aikana.

Istutan hänet alas ja mittaan hänen verenpaineensa. Se on korkea. Hänen pulssinsa hakkaa. Hänellä on lämpöä. Hänen pupilliensa heijastukset ovat epätasapainoiset. Hän pystyy lukemaan vastaukset kasvoiltani. Yritän nousta ylös, mutta hän pitää minua aloillani. "John," hän sanoo, ja tiedän mitä on tulossa.

"Ei vielä," mutisen.

"On aika."

Silmäni kohtaavat hänen silmänsä. "Pyydän, Sherlock."

"On keskiviikko, eikö niin?"

"Kyllä."

Hän huokaisee. "Perjantai-yönä sitten."

Tämä on suunnitelma. Kahden päivän varoitusaika. Ensimmäinen päivä on ihmisille hänen elämässään, että he voivat kysyä häneltä kysymyksiä tai antaa hänelle jotain. Toinen päivä on meille.

Lääkkeet taskussani tuntuvat raskailta.

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Sherlockin päänsärky on pahentunut niin, että hän voi hädin tuskin sietää valoa. Olen varannut sitä varten vahvempia lääkkeitä, ja ne auttavat. Hän haluaa välttämättä pitää päällään tavalliset vaatteensa. Hän teeskentelee ettei ole tapaamassa tänään ketään, mutta hän tietää mitä on tulossa.

Ensimmäinen hoidettava asia on se, jota pelkäsimme eniten. On aika kertoa rouva Hudsonille. Menemme alakertaan hänen asuntoonsa, ja istutamme hänet alas.

Hän itkee ja roikkuu hänessä. Sherlock halaa hänen selkäänsä ja tekee hänelle selväksi ettei hänellä ole kipuja, ja että loppu tulee olemaan rauhallinen. Hän halaa myös minua. Hän haluaisi tulla ylös kanssamme ja katsoa peräämme, mutta Sherlock on päättäväinen. Lupaamme soittaa hänelle uudelleen huomenna. Hän ansaitsee poikkeuksen Sherlockin "yksin"-sääntöön.

Molly on meidän ensimmäinen vieraamme. Hän näkee normaaliakin enemmän vaivaa ollakseen iloinen ja esittääkseen että hän on täysin tietämätön kaikesta siitä, mitä hän ei saisi tietää. "Olen kerännyt lisää tatuointeja sinulle," hän sanoo, ojentaen Sherlockille tukun valokuvia.

"Kiitos," hän sanoo.

"Olen tehnyt merkinnät takapuolelle sisältäen sen information jonka kirjoitat ylös aina, jotta voit arkistoida ne."

"Miten ajattelevaista. Olen varma että nämä tulevat tarpeeseen."

Molly puree huultaan. "Joten – minulla on tunnistamaton ruumis ruumishuoneella. Jos kukaan ei hae häntä, voit tulla tekemään sen kokeen polvilumpioilla mitä olit ajatellut, jos haluat."

"Loistavaa. Milloin se olisi?"

"Meidän on odotettava viikko." Hän tietää mitä hän on sanomassa.

Sherlock hymyilee. "Näemme silloin."

Hetkeksi Mollyn kasvoilta viivähtää suru, mutta hän palautuu siitä pian. "Minun on mentävä," hän sanoo, hypäten ylös. Hän katsoo alas Sherlockia hetken, sitten kumartuu ja suutelee tätä poskelle. "Hyvästi, Sherlock," hän takeltelee.

Hän näyttää hieman koskettuneelta. "Onnea matkaan, Molly."

Hän kääntyy ja lähtee minua tuskin katsoen. Kuulen hänen itkunsa heti kun hän pääsee ovelle. Sherlock henkäisee syvään.

"Toivon että loput pitävät paremmin kasvonsa," hän sanoo.

Ikävä kyllä, Sally Donovan on meidän seuraava vieraamme, ja hän on surkea näyttelijä. Hän on liian iloinen eikä näytä pystyvän loukkaamaan Sherlockia niin kuin normaalisti pystyisi. Se on hermoja raastavaa. Hän lähtee jo parin minuutin kuluttua, näyttäen siltä kuin hän kuvottaisi itseään. Lähestyn häntä ovella. "Olisit voinut edes yrittää," sanon hiljaa mutisten.

"Hän ei ansaitse tätä," hän sanoo.

"Sitäkin suuremmalla syyllä. Tein teille selväksi että teidän on kohdeltava häntä normaalisti. Tuo ei ollut normaalia."

"Miten minun on tarkoitus kutsua hän friikiksi ja loukata häntä kun tiedän että huomisyönä.." hänen äänensä vaikenee. "En ymmärrä miten kestät tätä."

"Minun on tehtävä se mitä pystyn."

Hän niiskuttaa. "Jotkin asiat eivät muutu. Hyvästi, John."

Anderson ilmestyy paikalle pian lounaan jälkeen. "Tässä," hän ärähtää, heittäen paperipussin kohti Sherlockia. "Ne kuitunäytteet jotka halusit. Sinun on parempi saada niistä jotain irti, sillä siinä on kaikki mitä meillä on."

Sherlock virnistää. "Olen varma että siinä on varmasti enemmän kuin tarpeeksi todisteita jopa sinulle, Anderson."

"Minua yhä ihmetyttää miten sinut päästetään minnekään lähelle virallisia tutkimuksia."

"Veit sanat suustani."

"Ja minähän en seiso täällä vain loukattavana!" Anderson heittää.

"No istu sitten, onpahan niin mukavampi!" Sherlock näpäyttää takaisin, näyttäen lähes riemuitsevalta.

"Minulla ei ole aikaa tähän." Hän survoo kätensä takaisin hanskoihinsa. "Olet sietämätön paskiainen."

"Ja sinä taasen olet käsikirjan kävelevä esimerkki tietämättömyydestä."

"Vietä kiva elämä." Anderson kävelee pois huoneesta. Seuraan häntä ovelle.

"Kiitos," mutisen.

Hän katsoo minuun ja voisin vannoa että hän näyttää katuvalta. "Pidä huolta hänestä."

"Minä pidän."

Meillä on tuskin hetkeäkään rauhaa sinä päivänä. Sherlock on iloinen siitä. Minä vähemmän iloinen. Olen kateellinen siitä ajasta mitä hänellä on jäljellä, jokainen arvokas minuutti joka menee ohi on sellainen jota en voi viettää hänen kanssaan, en niin kauan kun muut ihmiset puskevat ohi, yksi kerrallaan. Jotkin ihmiset, joita hän on auttanut, ovat käyneet pistäytymässä tuoden leivoksia, ei syytä, kunhan ajattelivat että tykkäisit näistä, voi olin vain juuri ohittamassa kukkaukauppaa ja näin tämän kukkavihkon ja ajattelin että se piritäisi vähän tätä paikkaa, voi, näitä höpsöjä suklaita, olin juuri viemässä niitä siskolleni, et sinä sattuisi haluamaan niitä, etkö?

Yö laskeutuu. Sherlock ei ole juurikaan poistunut tuolistaan tänään. Minun on nähtävä millainen hänen tasapainonsa on, joten kesken ristikuulustelun nostan hänet ylös ja katson miten hänen kävelynsä sujuu. Hän näyttää olevan enemmän tai vähemmän vakaa. Teen hänelle teetä.

Lestrade ilmestyy paikalle juuri kahdeksan jälkeen. Hänen kanssaan emme kykene pitämään esitystä ylhäällä, koska kyseessä on myös jonkin asteen virallista asiaa jota meidän on myös hoidettava.

"Teen parhaani ettei odotettavissa ole tutkimuksia."

"Otan lääkkeet itse, omasta vapaasta tahdostani. Mutta Johnia silti voidaan syyttää siitä, ettei hän estänyt minua. Hän on lääketieteen ammattilainen, hänellä on valvollisuus estää muita tuottamasta itselleen harmia."

"Ainoa mitä hänen täytyy sanoa on se, että hän oli poissa huoneesta eikä tiennyt että olit ottanut mitään ennenkuin oli liian myöhäistä."

Sherlock nyökkää. "Luulenpa että sen täytyy kelvata.

"Otan sen riskin, Sherlock." Hyvä Jumala, olen heittänyt itseni pommien luotien ja raivostuneiden viikinkien eteen tämän miehen vuoksi, ja nyt hän on huolissaan minusta?

"Ei," hän sanoo terävästi. "En anna sinun riskeerata mitään."

"Katsos," Lestrade sanoo, "Olen noin 98% varma että voin liiskata kaikenlaiset tutkimukset. Se on laitonta, kyllä, mutta tällaisissa tapauksissa – suurin osa meistä mieluiten katsoo pois, joka tapauksessa."

Sherlock ei näytä tyytyväiseltä tähän. "Haluan varmistuksen siitä että Johnia kohtaan ei ole mitään epäilyksiä."

Lestrade nyökkää. "Pidän siitä huolen parhaani mukaan." Hän suo meille vaivihkaisen hymyn. "Haittaako jos kävisit läpi pari juttua?"

Sherlock ryhdistäytyy. "Ei laisinkaan."

Seuraavat puoli tuntia Lestrade viettää selvittäen johtolankoja, olosuhteita, tilanteita sekä ottaen ylös Sherlockin ajatuksia. Istun Sherlockin tuolin nojalla, tarvittaessa osallistuen keskusteluun, enimmäkseen kuunnellen hänen ääntään. Jossain vaiheessa katson alas nähdäkseni Sherlockin pitävän kiinni villapuserostani, roikkuen siinä kevyesti oikean käden kahdella sormellaan, kuin todistaakseen itselleen että olin siinä – tai enemmänkin että hän on yhä siinä.

Huomaan rivien välisistä vihjeistä, että monet Lestraden mainitsemat tapaukset ovat kylmiä. Vuosia vanhoja, jopa vuosikymmeniä. Ymmärrän, että se on hänen viimeinen mahdollisuutensa. Samoin myös Sherlockin. Punnitsen mielessäni sitä, onko hänelle vaikeampaa jättää elämä vai jättää työ. Toisaalta, oliko noiden kahden välillä edes mitään eroa hänen ajatuksissaan?

* * *

Odotamme Mycroftia saapuvaksi kymmeneltä. Sarah livahtaa sisään 9:30. Olen yllättynyt nähdessäni hänet. "Etkö tiennyt?" hän sanoo. "Hän tekstasi minulle. Pyysi tulemaan."

Olen hämmentynyt. Hän ja Sherlock eivät olleet mitään parhaimpia tuttavuuksia. Oli aikoja jolloin tunsin olevani köydenvedon köyden keskellä oleva lippu. Nekin muutamat miestuttuni, joita minulla oli, aina valittivat koska Sherlock väistämättä voitti. He eivät ymmärtäneet. Sherlock voittaa aina. Hän on kuin  
taivaankappale omalla vetovoimallaan, saaden minut ansaan kiertoradalleen.

Sarah tulee yläkertaan kanssani. Sherlock kirkastuu nähdessään hänet, ja pyytää häntä istumaan vierelleen. Hän katsoo minua merkitsevästi. "John, voisinko saada teetä, kiitos?"

Nyökkään. He haluavat puhua kahden.

Viivyn keittiössä, kurkkien heitä, heidän päänsä ovat lähekkäin toisiaan, ja he puhuvat keskittyneesti. He eivät kuitenkaan puhu pitkään. Hän nousee ylös ja näen heidän kättelevän. Ojennan Sherlockille hänen teensä, ja saatan Sarahin ovelle.

Kun hän kääntyy ympäri, hänen silmissään on kyyneleitä. Hän halaa minua tiukasti. "Mitä hän halusi?" kysyn.

"Mitä luulet?" Hän vetää itsensä pois. "Hän halusi että katson sinun perääsi. Hän sanoi 'John tulee ottamaan sen vaikeasti.' Halusi minun katsovan että syöt ja nukut. Heti sen jälkeen, tiedäthän."

"Hmm. Joku on aika varma tärkeydestään." Yritän puhua kepeästi mutta epäonnistun surkeasti.

"Luulenpa että kyseessä on enemmänkin se, että jollakin ei ole enää aikaa teeskentelyyn," hän sanoo. Hän kohtaa katseeni. "John, sinun on tehtävä se minkä koet oikeaksi. En voi kertoa sinulle kuinka tuntea. En voi kertoa sinulle mikä on totta. Sen kuitenkin voin kertoa, että hän on kuolemassa, ja ainoa asia jota hän ajattelee – olet sinä."

Olen sanaton.

Sarah lähtee ja muutaman minuutin olemme yksin. "Oletko väsynyt?" kysyn, istuen vastapäätä, polvemme lähes koskettaen toisiaan.

"Olen kunnossa."

Hengitän syvään. "Sherlock, minun on kysyttävä vielä kerran. Oletko varma äidistäsi?"

Hän tapaa katseeni. "Olen varma."

Hän ja Mycroft ovat päättäneet että hänelle ei kerrota ennenkuin se on ohi. Sherlockin mukaan siten se on vähemmän julmaa, sattuen vähemmän häneen siten ettei hän tiedä mitään ennenkuin se on tehty. Minusta on julmempaa kieltää häneltä viimeinen mahdollisuus sanoa hyvästi. Tämän suhteen he ovat varmoja ja pysyvät sopimuksessaan, mikä on harvinaista heille. Yritän viimeisen kerran. Pidän Sherlockin äidistä, ja olen varma ettei hän aio antaa minulle sitä koskaan anteeksi. Ei ainoastaan sitä etten kerro hänelle, mutta myös sitä että minä sain kokonaisen päivän eikä hän saanut hetkeäkään. "Hänellä pitäisi olla sama mahdollisuus kuin muillakin käyneillä." sanon.

"Äiti vihaa hyvästejä, hän on surkea niissä. Hän ei tietäisi mitä tehdä. Ei, on parempi näin. Eikä se ole pelkästään hänen vuokseen," Sherlock sanoo nyt. Hänen päänsä huojuu hieman. Kipulääkkeitä. Hän katsoo silmiini. "En voi, John. En voi tehdä sitä. En voi katsoa häntä silmiin ja tehdä tätä."

Päähänpiston suomana kurotan ja tartun hänen käsiinsä. Hänen pitkät sormensä käpertyvät omieni ympärille, kiitollisina. "Ymmärrän". Niin minä ymmärränkin, tavallaan. Sherlockilla on kaksi yhtä hirveää vaihtoehtoa. Luulenpa että hänellä on oikeus valita se vaihtoehto, joka aiheuttaa hänelle vähemmän kipua hänen viimeisinä tunteinaan.

Sitten Mycroft on täällä, ja liikun hänen tieltään tehdäkseni tilaa hänelle. Sherlock pyytää minua pysymään silmissään, joten jatkan istumista hänen tuolinsa nojalla.

Jälleen tunnen hennon nykäisyn paidassani. Aivan kuin hän roikuisi sormenpäidensä varassa.

* * *

Mycroft vaikuttaa hieman rikkonaiselta lähtiessään. En ole varma näkeekö Sherlock. Hän peräti halaa veljeään ennen tämän lähtöä. Hän ei ole totaalisen kammoinen kosketusta kohtaan. Hän halaa rouva Hudsonia jatkuvasti, ja hän halaa minua toisinaan. Mutta hän ja Mycroft eivät ole vetää minut eteiseen. "Toivon että tiedät miten paljon luotan sinuun tämän asian kanssa," hän sanoo.

Nyökkään. "Sinun ei tarvitse huolehtia."

"Outoa, en ole koskaan sitä tehnyt. En koskaan sinun tapauksessasi. Mielenkiintoista."

Kun palaan takaisin yläkertaan, Sherlock on taas jaloillaan. Hän näyttää kohtalaisen tasapainoiselta. "Luulenpa että voisin nukkua," hän sanoo.

Virnistän. "Siinä on jotain mitä en koskaan olettanut sinun sanovan."

Hän hymyilee hiaman. "Mitä muuta mies voi tehdä kun hänen työnsä on päättynyt?"

Virneeni katoaa. _Päättynyt._

Autan hänet sänkyyn hänen vaihdettuaan vaatteet. "John, minä…" Hän pysähtyy, suu auki, sitten hän antaa asian olla.

"Ei, mitäs nyt?"

Hän huokaisee. "En halua olla yksin."

Nyökkään. "Tulen takaisin aivan pian, sopiiko se?" Hän vain katsoo minua suurilla silmillään. Hänen sairautensa ja lääkkeensä ovat riisuneet häneltä osan hänen suojistaan. On yllättävää että hän on pysynyt näinkin paljon itsenään. Se mitä hän on käynyt läpi, monet ihmiset olisivat taantuneet höpöttäviksi varjoiksi itsestään.

Vaihdan yövaatteisiin ja palaan takaisin hänen huoneeseensa. Kiipeän sänkyyn hänen kanssaan. Ei tunnu oudolta tehdä niin. Hän tekee minulle tilaa siten, että hän voi nojata päällään olkapäätäni vasten. Me makaamme siinä hetken, nukkumatta. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Sherlock nukahtaa. Katson hänen velttoja kasvojaan. Tuntuu etten voi katsoa poiskaan. En pysty ajattelemaan sitä, että vain 24 tunnissa en enää koskaan tule näkemään hänen kasvojaan. Hänen kasvonsa ovat yhtenään täynnä outoja kulmia ja notkoja sekä luonnotonta kalpeutta, jota hänen sairautensa on pahentanut.

En nuku. Katson vain häntä. Katson hänen rintakehänsä nousua ja laskuja, enkä pysty lopettamaan sen hetken ajattelua, jonka joudun pian todistamaan, ja tavoitan nopean vilauksen siitä kivusta jota minulle on myöhemmin luvassa. En voi antaa itseni tuntea sitä nyt. Minun on oltava paikalla hänelle, näinä viimeisinä tunteina, minun on työnnettävä se mahdollisimman kauas itsestäni kunnes se on ohi, mutta tiedän. Tiedän mitä on tuleva.

Vihaan universumia. Vihaan niitä voimia jotka siitä määräävä, olivat ne sitten jumaluuksia tai kohtaloita tai sattuman virtauksia. Kuka tai mikä tahansa, vihaan heitä siitä että ovat tuoneet minut tälle pallolle. Vihaan Mike Stamfordia siksi että hän tutustutti meidät. Vihaan häntä, kuka hyvänsä se olikaan, joka ampui minua ja toi minut kotiin Afganistanista. Vihaan Britanniaa eläkkeeni takia, jonka vuoksi jouduin etsimään kämppäkaveria. Vihaan tätä asuntoa, sillä se oli tarpeeksi viehättävä että en kääntynyt kannoillani ja lähtenyt kun ensimmäisen kerran näin sen. Vihaan häntä, sillä hän oli mielenkiintoinen, ja hän veti minua puoleensa niin paljon etten sanonu helvettiin kanssasi, ja etsinyt tylsää kämppäkaveria.

Tylsä kämppäkaveri. Onko semmoisia edes olemassa? Voisiko minulla olla sellainen? Millainen elämäni olisi ollut nämä kaksi vuotta, jos näin olisi ollut? En tiedä olisinko vaihtanut elämää Sherlockin kanssa mihinkään.

Vaikka se olisikin tarkoittanut sitä että sydämeni ei rikkoutuisi nyt.

* * *

Hän näyttää paremmalta aamulla. Hetkellinen paraneminen, mutta hyvin ajoitettu. Emme kiirehdi. Se päivä on tänään. Hänen viimeinen päivänsä.

"Mitä haluaisit tehdä?" kysyn. Se idea, että joutuisin valitsemaan kuinka viettää viimeinen päivä maassa, oli niin hirveä että olen varma että se jähmettäisi minut, mutta olen yhtä varma siitä että hänellä on suunnitelma.

Hän katsoo ulos ikkunasta, täysissä pukeissa, ja vain hetken kaikki on niinkuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Kaikki on hyvin.

Vihaan kaikkea.

"Haluaisin mennä ulos," hän sanoo.

"Ulos? Minne?" tunnen taas miten mustasukkaisuus vetää minua. Tarvitsen tämän ajan, kirottua. Minne hän haluaa mennä?

"Ulos. Kaupunkiin."

Oh. Se voisi olla ihan paikallaan. "Jos kiertäisimme sen ympäri? Kävisimme suosikkipaikoissasi?"

"Juuri niin." Hän kääntyy pois ikkunasta. "Tässä maailmassa on kolme asiaa joista välitän, joten haluaisin käyttää tämän ajan sanomalla niille kaikille hyvästit. Ensimmäinen on työni. Siitä pidin huolen viime yönä. Toinen on tämä kaupunki. Hoidetaan se nyt."

Tiedän jo vastauksen, mutta minun on kysyttävä. Hitto minun epävarmuuttani. "Entäpä kolmas?"

Hän katsoo minuun, epämääräisesti soimaten. "John. Varmasti minun ei tarvitse kertoa sinulle sitä."

Lähdemme ulos. Otamme takseja että hän ei väsyisi. Menemme Trafalgar Squarelle. Hyde Parkiin. Kävelemme hiljaisuudessa. Sherlockin tasapaino on siedettävä, mutta hän pitää kiinni kädestäni. Hän katsoo ympärilleen, imien kaiken itseensä.

Pysähdymme lepäämään penkille joen varteen. Menemme reunalle ja katselemme vettä. "Aiotko puhua siitä?" sanon lopulta.

"Mistä?"

Nauran pilkallisesti. Niinkuin käsillä olisi ollut muita aiheita. "Siitä asiasta että aiot kuolla tänä iltana."

"Mitä sanottavaa siinä olisi?"

"Vaikka mitä! Sherlock – Minä… En voi…"

Hän tarttuu hihastani ja vetää minut takaisin penkille. "Olen tehnyt rauhan asian kanssa." Hän katsoo silmiini. "En koskaan olettanut eläväni pitkää elämää, John. Olen aina ajatellut ettö päätyisin tieni päähän nuorena. En koskaan olettanut sen kuitenkaan päättyvän näin. Luulin että olisin tullut ammutuksi, tai räjäytetyksi. Ajattelin että vähintään ottaisin jonkun mukaani, jonkun josta maailman täytyi päästä eroon. Se ajatus ei koskaan häirinnyt minua. Vasta hiljattain ajatus lähtemisestä on alkanut olla – raastava.

"Miksi?"

"Minulla ei koskaan ollut ketään jota jättää taakseni. Ketään joka ikävöisi minua." Hän katsoo minua uudestaan ja hänen silmiensä takana on jotain koleaa. "Ikävöitkö minua, John?"

Kurkkuni tuntuu neulan paksuiselta. Nielaisen lujaa. "Päivieni loppuun saakka, Sherlock."

* * *

Asunto on hiljainen. Pysähdymme katsomaan rouva Hudsonia. Hän pysyy tyynenä. Hän halaa Sherlockia uudelleen, sitten minua.

Nousemme yläkertaan. Ovi sulkeutuu takanamme. Yö on laskeutunut ja olen tuuliajoilla. En tiedä mitä tehdä, minulla ei ole suunnitelmaa. Hän istuu tuolissaan. Häilyn hänen ympärillään. Hän katsoo minuun päin. "Ottaisitko lääkkeet esiin, John?"

Sydämeni muuttuu jääksi ja tunnen vatsani muljahtavan. "Nyt? Mutta…nyt?"

Hänen äänensä on kevyt. "Mitä syytä olisi viivyttää enempää?"

"Syy? En tiedä, minä vain – täytyykö sen olla juuri nyt?"

"Otetaan ne vain esille. Että olemme valmiina."

Menen keittiöön jalat turtana ja täytän lasin vedellä. Pillerit ovat taskussani. Laitan ne pienelle astialle ja kävelen takaisin olohuoneeseen. Hän katsoo minua. Valun lattialle hänen tuolinsa eteen, polvistuen hänen jalkojensa väliin. Pidän kiinni lasista ja astiasta, mutta en liikahdakaan ojentaakseni niitä hänelle.

Hän ojentautuu alas ja ottaa ne minulta, mutta asettaa ne pöydälle viereensä. Hän ojentautuu eteenpäin, kädet ristissä edessään. "Ei, minun ei pitäisi pelätä kuolemaa, John. Se on meillä jokaisella edessä. Olen iloinen että voin itse valita tapani lähteä." Hän pysähtyy ja odottaa että katson ylös häneen. "Minua ei haittaa, paitsi…" Hän nielaisee lujasti. "Paitsi sinä. Kadun sitä kipua mitä tulen aiheuttamaan sinulle. En voi sanoa tietäväni sen luonnetta. Tiedän vain sen, että olen viettänyt aikaa kuvitellen miltä minusta tuntuisi jos roolimme olisivat vastakkaiset."

Yritän muistaa hänen kasvonsa. En tiedä mitä aion sanoa ennenkuin kuulen sanojen jo tulevan. "Minä todellakin kuvittelin että tulisin viettämään loppuelämäni kanssasi," sanon.

Hän virnistää hieman. "Siinäkö kaikki mitä suunnitelit? Aika rajoittunutta, eikö?"

"Ei, tarkoitin- mitä tahansa muuta tapahtuisi, kenet tahansa muun tapaisin, tai millainen tahansa olisin, ennen kaikkea sitä olisin – tätä," sanon, viittoen ilmaa välissämme.

Hän nyökkää. "Luullakseni jossain mielessä, olen onnellinen."

"Onnellinen? Kuinka?"

"Minä tulen viettämään loppuelämäni kanssasi."

En pysty enää pidättelemään itseäni.

Tunnen hänen kätensä hiuksissani kun itken, otsani nojaten hänen polviinsa. Olen avuton. Olen epäonnistunut. "Minun on tarkoitus pitää sinut turvassa," sanon kyyneleideni välistä. "En voi lopettaa tätä. Olen pahoillani, en voi korjata tätä."

"Olet korjannut sen, John. Sinun vuoksesi voin lähteä näin, sillä tavoin kuin haluan." Hän sujauttaa kätensä leukani alle ja nostaa päätäni ylös. Hän pitää päätäni käsiensä välissä ja lepuuttaa otsaansa omaani vasten. Tartun kiinni hänen ranteistaan, koska minun on pidettävä kiinni jostain. "En ole sellainen mies, joka tekee julistuksia tai tunnustuksia," hän sanoo hiljaa.

"En tarvitse sellaisia."

"Hyvä. Luotan että tekemiseni puhuvat puolestaan."

Nyökkään. Hän päästää minut irti ja peruuttaa. Hän ojentaa itsensä kohti astiaa ja lasia. Otan käteeni puhelimen ja lähetän kaksi viestiä. Yhden Lestradelle, yhden Sarahille. Näin on sovittu. Lähetän viestit kun hän ottaa pillerit. He molemmat tulevat asuntoon tunnin kuluttua. Lestrade tulee hakemaan Sherlockia. Sarah tulee noutamaan minua.

Sherlock katsoo vielä kerran silmiini, jonka jälkeen hän nielee pillerit siemauksella vettä. Hän asettaa astiat pois lopun keveydellä.

Se on tehty. Seuraavan puolen tunnin jälkeen hän haipuu pois.

Nousen ylös ja hänen silmänsä seuraavat minua. Ojennan käteni kohti hänen kättään, ja vedän hänet jaloilleen. Hän katsoo minua hämmentyneenä. Johdatan hänet sohvalle ja istun sen nurkkaan. Hän ymmärtää ideani ja istuu viereeni. Pidän yhä kiinni hänen kädestään.

Hän hengittää rauhallisesti, tarkoituksenomaisesti. Haluan puhua mutta en tiedä mitä sanoa, enkä sitä, auttaisiko se meitä kumpaakaan. Hän katsoo minuun. "John…" hän aloittaa, ja näen kauhun hänen silmissään. "Luulin että olisin ollut valmis tähän." Hänen äänensä tärisee.

"Olen tässä, Sherlock."

"Minua pelottaa, John." En ole koskaan kuullut hänen ääntään niin heiveröisenä.

Mikään elämässäni ei tule olemaan niin tärkeää kuin tämä hetki.

Vedän hänet käsivarsilleni ja asettelen hänen päänsä olkapäälleni. Hän on niin laiha. Hän käpertyy uskomattoman pieneen tilaan, mahtuen syliini; käteni yltävät hänen ympärilleen täydellisesti. Hän tarttuu villapaitaani ja päästää ulos tärisevän henkäyksen. "Rauhoitu vain," kuiskaan.

"En halua jättää sinua."

"En halua sinun menevän."

Luistelemme lähellä reunaa. Samea kauhu käy ylitseni. Epätoivoisesti en halua kuulla sitä. Yhtä epätoivoisesti en halua sanoa sitä. Juuri nyt olen menettämässä parhaan ystäväni, ja se on jo tarpeeksi hirveää. En tiedä voisinko kestää menettää enää enempää. En voi katsoa tulevaisuuteen joka meiltä on kielletty, ja myöntää että meillä olisi voinut olla jotain muuta kuin se ystävyys jonka jo tiesin olevan. Jos katson eteenpäin tietä joka meiltä on nyt suljettu ja näen siellä jotain muuta, aina välkkyen lähellä mutta tavoittamattomissa, koskaan tunnustamatta, se voisi todella rikkoa minut.

Mutta tämä ei ole minua varten. Jos hän tarvitsee sitä, se sanottakoon. Ja Jumala minua auttakoon.

Tunnen hänen raajojensa vetelöityvän. "John," hän sanoo sammaltaen. "Minun täytyy nähdä sinut."

Käännän hänet käsivarsillani niin, että olemme kasvotusten. Hänen silmäluomensa ovat veltot. Hän tärisee. "Sherlock, katso minua. Älä ajattele. Älä yritä roikkua. Nyt vain katsot minuun, selvä?"

Hän katsoo. Hänen silmänsä pyyhkivät kasvojeni yli kuin hän yrittäisi tehdä samaa mitä itse tein aiemmin, ja painaa minua muistiinsa. Tiedän etten jäisi siitä paitsi, sillä tein niin itsekin.

Suutelen hänen huuliaan hellästi. Tunnen jännittyneisyyden pakenevan hänestä, sekä hänen kätensä kasvoillani. Pidän häntä lähelläni, otsamme jälleen vastakkain. Hänen kätensä tarttuvat villapaitaani ja hänen silmänsä salamoivat kun hän katsoo minuun. "Haluan sinun olevan viimeinen asia jonka näen," hänen äänensä rahisee.

Katson takaisin hänen silmiinsä. Jokainen sekunti tuntuu kuin terältä ihollani, mutta pidän katseen. En aio katsoa pois siksi että tämä on pyhää, sillä olen jo kaukana pelastuksesta. Hän ottaa muutaman hengenvedon ja lysähtää. Hänen silmänsä sulkeutuvat.

Hän nukkuu nyt. Aikaa ei ole enää paljon.

Otan hänet lähelleni, kierrän itseni hänen ympärilleen. Suutelen hänen kasvojaan uudelleen ja uudelleen. Olen tietoinen siitä että puhun hänelle, mutta en tiedä mitä sanon. Saatan kertoa hänelle että rakastan häntä. Saatan kertoa hänelle että en koskaan rakastanut ketään muuta, enkä koskaan tulisi rakastamaankaan. Saatan kirota häntä siksi että hän jättää minut. En todellakaan tiedä. Sillä ei ole väliä. Nämä asiat ovat totta, kerroin ne hänelle tai en.

Hän hengittää viimeisen kerran muutama minuutti myöhemmin. Uloshenkäys, ja sitten – ei mitään.

Tuijotan hänen kasvojaan. Se ei voi olla totta.

Hän ei voi kuulla minua enää, joten sanon sen kaiken uudelleen, ja tällä kertaa tiedän että teen niin. Puhun hänelle niin kauan kunnes ääneni pettää.

Lestrade ja Sarah ovat täällä. Milloin he saapuivat? He nojaavat yllemme, kasvoillaan suru. Sarah itkee. Lestrade on ottanut mukaansa miehiä hautaustoimistosta, jotka vievät hänet mennessään. En anna heidän tehdä sitä. Sarahin käsi on ympärilläni ja viimein hän ja Lestrade puhuvat minut ympäri niin, että päästän irti hänestä. En voi katsoa. Menen ikkunalle ja Sarah halaa minua takaa päin. Kuulen narinan ja renkaat portaissa ja paarien kolinan, ja he ovat jo lähes kadonneet ennenkuin pysäytän heidät.

"Odottakaa. Pieni hetki." Minun on pakko kuulostaa rauhalliselta, sillä he pysähdyvät kun sanon niin. Hänet on peitetty lakanalla. Menen paareille ja vedän lakanan taakse.

Katson vain. Ehkäpä minulla oli jotain sanottavaa, mutta se on nyt mennyttä. On liian myöhäistä. Mies jonka menetin ei ollut vain paras ystäväni, ei enää.

He vievät hänet pois. Lestrade halaa minua, mikä on hieman hälyttävää, mutta tarvitsen sitä. Hän lähtee, ja Sarah katsoo minua kuin haukka.

Kävelen olohuoneen läpi sohvalle. Pääsen puoleen väliin. Hiljalleen jalkani antavat periksi ja istun lattialla, tuijottaen avaruuteen. Hän liittyy seuraani sinne ja pitää kädestäni.

En tunne mitään.

* * *

Hänen hautajaisensa ovat hyvin järjestetyt. Tämä ei yllätä minua. Useat ihmiset ihailivat Sherlockia. Sitäkin useammat eivät voineet sietää häntä. Mutta kukaan jonka kanssa hän oli koskaan ollut tekemisissä ei voinut unohtaa häntä, ja näytti siltä kuin jokainen heistä olisi kerääntynyt tänne.

Minua kohdellaan kuin surevaa leskeä. Kuolleen läheisin ihminen. Oikeasti sen olisi pitänyt olla hänen äitinsä, mutta kaikki näyttivät olevan sitä mieltä että tämä järjestely oli paikallaan, jopa nainen itse.

Huolimatta peloistani, hän ei syytä minua. Mycroft sanoo että hän vihaa hyvästejä eikä olisi tiennyt kuinka käsitellä Sherlockin menoa, joten asia oli siis niin. Hän näyttää ymmärtävän tämän. Hän halaa minua ja kertoo minulle miten onnellinen hän on, että hänellä oli minut lähellään viimeisinä tunteina.

Nousen seisomaan pitääkseni muistopuheen. Teen sen ainoastaan siksi, että en osaa kuvitella ketään muuta tekemässä sitä. Puhun hänen älykkyydestään, hänen omistautumisestaan työlle. Puhun ihmisistä joita hän auttoi, sekä rikollisista jotka hän saattoi tuomion eteen. En puhu siitä kuinka hän sai minut tuntemaan olevani elossa, enkä siitä miten hänen silmänsä hohtivat kun auringonvalo valui niiden taakse.

Kerron surijoille siitä että hän oli ystäväni, ja että tunnen kunniaa saatuani tuntea hänet sekä työskennellä hänen kanssaan. En kerro heille sitä että rakastin häntä, tai sitä että rakastan häntä yhä, enkä sitä että jos minulla olisi yksi ainoa toive tässä maailmassa, se olisi se että saisin tämän loppumaan.

* * *

Sherlock jätti minulle kaiken. Hänellä oli enemmän rahaa kuin olisin uskonut. Hän tosiaan ei olisi koskaan tarvinnut kämppäkaveria. Toisaalta olin tiennyt jo pitkän aikaa, että paikalla olollani oli monta syytä, joista pienin oli rahallinen. Tällä hetkellä raha-asiani ovat hyvin. Otan lomaa vastaanotolta. Käytän ajan uudelleenjärjestellen asuntoa.

Yhtenä yönä avaan yhden hänen leikekirjoistaan. Kokoelma rikoksia, päätelmiä, esimerkkejä. Hänen merkintänsä levittäytyivät kaikkialle hänen hämähäkkimäisenä käsikirjoituksenaan. Istun sen ääressä ja voin kuulla miten hän käy sitä läpi kanssani. Luen koko kirjan. Seuraavaksi luen seuraavan, sitten seuraavan.

Kuukauden sisällä olen lukenut kaiken hänen asunnossaan. Olen tuonut asuntoon arkistointikaappeja joihin järjestää hänen sekavat leikkeensä. Voin löytää hetkessä minkä tahansa viitteen. En tiedä miksi minulla on oltava se mahdollisuus, minulla vain on se, siitä huolimatta.

Lestrade soittaa minulle noin kuuden viikon kuluttua hautajaisista. "Outo tapaus," hän sanoo. "Mies löydettiin kuolleena, ei merkkiäkään hänessä. Lukittu huone, ei ikkunoita."

"Ja?" sanon hämmentyneenä.

"Tuletko paikalle?"

"Minä?"

Hän huokaisee. "Olet toiseksi paras vaihtoehto, John."

Siispä menen. Kaikki tuijottavat. Näytän varmasti hirveän eksyneeltä ilman pitkää, mustanpuhuvaa henkilöä rinnallani. Suljen silmäni ennen kuin saavun huoneeseen, ja kun avaan ne uudelleen, hän on siellä kanssani.

Katson, ja näen asioita joita en koskaan ennen ollut nähnyt. En huijaa itseäni niin että näkisin kaiken mitä hänkin näki. Mutta näen silti paljon. Näyttää siltä että näen tarpeeksi.

Käännyn Lestradeen lähtiessäni. "En ole niinkuin hän, Greg. Autan mielelläni jos vain pystyn. Mutta minä tulen laskuttamaan siitä.

Hän hymyilee. "Aivan kuten haluat, lääkäri Watson."

Seuraavan kerran olen nopeampi. Sitä seuraavalla kerralla näen selkeämmin.

Istun kotona tapauskansioiden kanssa, ja käymme sitä läpi. "Mitä saat irti lompakosta?" hän kysyy minulta.

"Hän oli kuntosalilla edeltävänä iltana."

"Mistä niin päättelet?" Hän on epävarma. Sherlock ei koskaan jättänyt paljoa tilaa perinteiselle tutkinnalle. Lompakot, päiväkirjat, puhelinsoitot. Liian ilmiselvää.

"Hänellä on tässä paksu kasa kortteja. Luottokortteja, jäsenkortteja, pankkikortteja. Hänen pankkikorttinsa on toinen takaa katsottuna. Se on kortti jota yleensä käytetään kaikkein useimmiten, joten hänellä on täytynyt olla tapana käyttää kortteja ja sen jälkeen liu'uttaa ne viimeiseksi pakkaan. Kuntosalikortti on kaikkein pohjimmaisena, joten hänen on täytynyt käyttää sitä sen jälkeen kun hän on käyttänyt pankkikorttiaan. Suurin osa ihmisistä käyttää usein pankkikorttejaan, joten hänen on täytynyt käydä salilla hänen kuolemaansa edeltävänä yönä."

"Hmm. Olen vaikuttunut."

Hymyilen. "Et koskaan sanoisi tuota jos olisit oikeasti täällä."

"Olen loukkaantunut syytöksestäsi, John."

Joskus voin lähes nähdä hänet. Suljen silmäni ja kuvittelen hänet. "Rakastan sinua."

Hän ei vastaa. Hän ei koskaan tee niin kun sanon näin.

Kuusi kuukautta myöhemmin, lopetan työt vastaanotolla. Minulla on uusia käyntikortteja. John Watson, M.D. Konsultoiva etsivä.

Yhä ainoa maailmassa.


End file.
